


?

by No_thank_you_go_away



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_thank_you_go_away/pseuds/No_thank_you_go_away
Summary: i'm no good with titles XDBUT this was requested by someone on Wattpad, so... yeah. Let's see how this goes.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I still find it incredible that Admiral Pike decided to put me on the Enterprise. Out of everyone he could have chosen, it was me. I remember when he called me to his office. "C.J.," he called me, looking excited. I looked at him, curious as to what he needed me for. Followed him to his office. "I found you an assignment," he said, his excitement evident in his eyes. "I know, you don't want to be on a ship, you want to be here, helping us design new engines, but hear me out, alright?" He said. I sat down slowly. "I am listening, sir," I said. He smiled. "What do you know about warp drive engines?" He asked. "They are stronger. More durable. More efficient. And they require more maintenance. The only one that is active and in use at the moment is on the USS Enterprise," I list quickly. He nods, his smile growing. He stands up, unable to sit a moment longer. "Miss Jacobs." I stand up. "You have been offered a position on the USS Enterprise," he says, turning to face me. I couldn't help it; a smile slipped onto my face, growing as I realized the implications of what he just said. I would finally get to see the most miraculous piece of engineering ever. And I would finally get to go to space again.  
I take a deep breath and step out of my quarters, heading to the shuttle. There is a man in a yellow uniform approaching as well. He is slightly farther away than I am, but he is walking faster than me, so we would have reached the shuttle at the same time had I continued at the pace I had chosen. Instead, I slowed down enough that I would get there just after him. He stopped to have a brief discussion with the man outside the shuttle. He glances at his PADD, then looks up at me, gesturing at me as I approach. The man in yellow raises an eyebrow, turning to face me. "Officer Jacobs?" He asks incredulously. I nod wordlessly and he smiles. "My name is James Kirk, I'm the captain of the Enterprise," he says, extending a hand. I take it hesitantly, clutching my PADD to my chest. "You can call me Jim," he says. "C.J.," I say monotonously. He smirks. "Am I allowed to ask what your first name is?" He asks. "I would rather you did not," I say, handing the man by the shuttle my PADD. He taps it a few times, then hands it back, signalling for us to go into the shuttle. "I'll just have to guess it, then," he says, looking down at me. I don't respond as he walks in and sits one seat away from the man by the window. Leaving the only seat open next to the man with the pointed ears. Vulcan. I take a deep breath before walking into the shuttle and sitting beside Kirk and the Vulcan. There's silence for a moment, then Kirk speaks up. "Carol?" He asks, turning to look at me. I look up at him, confused, before I realize what he's talking about. "No," I say, turning to face forward again. There are another five minutes of silence, then the Enterprise comes into view. I suck in a breath, leaning forward. Kirk chuckles. "She's a beauty," he says, smiling. I look at him and sit back, my back straight. "Indeed," I say emotionlessly. I can feel the eyes of both men on me, but I refuse to take my gaze off the starship.  
The moment the shuttle is docked, I release my harness and stand up with Kirk. He leads the way out of the shuttle and I wait for the Vulcan to follow him. Instead, he gestures for me to go first. I do so quickly, cursing his chivalry; he had stared at me the entire ride here and I wanted to be away from his sharp gaze. When I step out of the shuttle, Kirk is there waiting for me. He offers to show me around the ship and I gratefully accept. He quickly shows me around engineering, where I was assigned to, and introduces me to Scotty as I watch the warp core, which doesn't seem to be quite in working order. I introduce myself monotonously and try not to let the burning remarks his coworkers left with him as Kirk and I departed get to me. He shows me the med bay, introduces me to Doctor McCoy, who I've been instructed to call Bones, and leads me away quickly before the other nurses arrive. We soon reach the bridge, and I don't notice the door open as I ask him what I've been wondering about. "Captain--" "Call me Jim." I blink twice before speaking again. "Captain, why did we leave the medical bay so quickly?" I ask curiously. "Well, it was almost time for the nurses to report," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why would that have been an issue?" I ask. "Well… Uh, you seem like a good girl-- person-- and…" The Vulcan from the shuttle speaks up quickly. "Most of the nurses are males," he says bluntly before turning to Kirk. "Captain, we are needed at Cardassia Prime for an urgent meeting with their leaders," he says. Kirk nods. "You're better at explaining things than I am, Spock, why don't you finish up here for me?" He says, gesturing to me before sitting in his chair. I look up at the Vulcan, brushing my hair out of my face. "I do not need any more explanations, I am fine for now. Thank you for your willingness to help," I say, turning to leave. "Ciara?" Kirk calls after me. "No," I respond before the door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar beeping and whirring sounds of the engineering department fill my head, helping me relax, though I still wanted an answer as to why we left the medical bay so quickly. I'm brought back to reality from my pondering by the man from before- Scotty, I believe- calling my name. "Officer Jacobs! Ya alright, lass?" "I am fine," I say dismissively. "Alright, if you're sure. Ya just seemed a bit lost in thought," he says, looking at me. "I believe I will be fine, Mister Scott. Did you need help with anything?" I ask. "Actually, yes," he says, leading me over to the warp core. I narrow my eyes, watching the irregular pattern of the radioactive bursts. "That is no' supposed to be happening," he says, pointing at the light. "No, it is not," I murmur, taking a few steps forward so I can lay a hand on it. The hum of the machine comes in sporadic bursts. "Did they not fix it so it was in working order before we left?" I ask, turning to face him. "They did. It was in perfect condition when I got 'ere and only started doin' that right before ya came by with the Cap'n." he says. The light inside of the core switches from light blue to deep, haunting red, and an alarm blares throughout the ship. The whole thing shudders as the core malfunctions. I close my eyes and turn my head to better listen to the machine, drowning out the alarm, and listen to it for a moment before rushing around to the other side of it to find a valve loose and a pipe ready to burst. They look as though they've been tampered with. I quickly call for a replacement for the pipe and reach out twist the valve back into place, but the metal burns my hand and I retract it quickly, hissing. I turn to Scotty and ask for a wet rag; he brings me one quickly and I use it to turn the valve so it's tightly shut. After a split second, the red light of the core turns to its normal blue and the alarm stops. The intercom sounds and Kirk's voice comes through it. "What is going on down there?!" He asks the entire engineering sector. I glance at Scotty before speaking up. "Someone tampered with the warp core, Captain. I have it under control for now, but whoever did this may very well still be on the ship," I say quickly. "Alright, keep an eye out for 'em," comes the reply.  
There's a short period of silence before he asks, "Charlie?" "No," I answer quickly. The intercom shuts off and I look at Scotty as he comes rushing over. "Are ya alright, lass? Did ya hurt your hand?" He asks, holding out his hand as a way of asking to inspect my hand. I go along with it and show him my hand. "Aye, that's a nasty burn, sure enough. You know where the med bay is?" He asks, meeting my eyes. "Yes, although we were not there for all that long," I say. Scotty raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Something about most of the nurse being males," I mutter, shrugging. "As hard as I tried, I could not get a straight answer out of anyone on the bridge," I grumble. "Is it always like that?" Scotty chuckles, nodding. "Aye, unfortunately, it is. I'll walk ya over to the med bay to make sure none of those nurses bother ya," he says kindly. "I can take care of myself, Mister Scott," I say, letting the tiniest degree of incredulousness creep into my voice.   
"I am untrusting as to the accuracy of that fact, Officer Jacobs," comes the Vulcan's voice from ahead of us. "You may have proven to have the capability to take care of this ship, but seeing as you are rather small in stature, I am sure that the captain would much prefer to have Mister Scott escort you to the medical bay." I open my mouth to object, but he simply holds up a hand to silence me. "As would I," he finishes before taking off toward the warp core without another word. Scotty looks at me, then back at the Vulcan, then back at me again. "What?" I ask him. "That's it," he says with a small smile. "I knew you reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on it, no matter how much I puzzled over it, but I've got it now; you, Miss Jacobs, remind me of Commander Spock," he says with a grin as we enter the turbolift. "I am not surprised," I say flatly, facing the door. "Why?" He asks, confused. "Did you not read my file, Mister Scott?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid I didnae get the time to. What does it say in your file?" He asks curiously. "I trained at the Vulcan Science Academy for a time before the planet was destroyed," I say, looking at him.  
There's silence for a moment as he stares down at me before speaking again. "Wh-- tha' is incredible!" He exclaims. "How did you manage that?!" "My father was an ambassador on Vulcan from Earth." "Oh. Is he…" "Yes," I say emotionlessly. "I'm so sorry ta hear that, lass," he says quietly. "Do not be. He may have been a good ambassador, but he was a bad man and an even worse father," I state as the turbolift opens. I walk out, Scotty at my side. "Oh. Well if you feel that way about it… well, what about your mother?" He asks. "Surely she's still alive, no?" "No," I state. "She was on Vulcan as well." "Ah. Am I allowed ta apologize for her death?" He asks, looking down at me. "No. She was worse than my father," I say. "That sounds terrible, lass! Why didn't ya tell anyone?" He asks. "I could not. The leaders of the Vulcan community would have considered it a dislike, which is connected to emotion, and dismissed it because I am human." "But surely they would have listened!" "No. They viewed me as a human, and on my brief visit to Earth as a child, I was regarded as a Vulcan. No in-between. No place for me to fit in. So I began focusing more on my studies, and now..." I gesture to the ship around me for emphasis. "Now I am here. I must have done something right for so great a reward," I say, looking out one of the windows in the med bay at the void of space. "Aye, must have," he agrees quietly. And together we stare out at the beauty of space. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (OC)  
I watch carefully as Bones gently puts some burn salve on the already-blistering wound on my hand. "You know, it's alright if this hurts," he says, looking at me. "Doctor McCoy," I say, preparing to tell him for the twelfth time that it doesn't hurt. "It does not--" "I swear, if you finish that sentence, I will report you to the captain for reckless engineering," he says. "It was actually valve-turning," Scotty notes; I shoot him a quick glare before turning back to Bones. "Doctor McCoy, I simply do not feel these small pains," I say, lying through my teeth. "Explain why you flinch why I do this, then," he says, poking my burn wound. Pain shoots up my arm and I don't move, my face emotionless. "Huh," Bones says, leaning back. "You know, the only other person who's done that is--" "Spock?" Interjects Scotty. "Yeah," Bones says, studying me carefully. "I was pushed around a lot as I kid. I learned to develop pain resistance," I say matter-of-factly. "As was I, but I am half Vulcan and we have a naturally developed sense of pain resistance," Spock says, walking into the med bay. I watch as he moves to stand behind Bones. "How bad is the burn?" He asks. "Second degree," I answer. "What happened?" He asks. "A valve on the core was tampered with. I discounted the fact that it was potentially hot when I tried to readjust it," I answer. "You realize that this further proves my statement regarding your helplessness in terms of your sense of self?" He asks. "Maybe I do not see it as a very valuable thing that needs to be protected," I answer. He blinks twice, staggered by the implications of my final answer, before turning and walking out the door. I watch him go until he disappears. "That… may be the fastest I have ever seen him stop interrogating someone," Scotty says. Bones smiles. "Yup. You're a keeper, Miss Jacobs. Stupid pointy-eared…" He continues muttering as he walks off to get a bandage, but I wince at his original insult. "Stupid pointy-eared robot." I may be Vulcan, but that half-human part of me says that his comment hurt. Stung worse than my burn. Worse than the glass from my father's broken bottles. My eyes are immediately full of tears and I take a deep, shuddering breath, but they persist, threatening to spill over and reveal how I was feeling. "Lass, are you alright?" Scotty's worried voice sounds muffled and distorted. But I can't respond. I can't cry. I shouldn't cry. I have to be strong. Be strong…  
 _"Be strong, Carina. Those boys will not be boys forever." My mother's voice. "Yes, but they will shun me forever," I reply, wiping the tears off my face. "It's not enough that they tease me and push me around at school, but now father has learned of it and agrees with them." "Sweetheart… have you considered that they may be right? There is only one other being like you. And he's already shown that he will go far in life. Maybe you should forget about making friends and focus on your studies." "Carina!" Yells my father from the other room. I feel my eyes widen as my mother stands up. "Carina, tell me you did not forget to make dinner," she says. "I-I…" I trail off, shaking my head, tears filling my eyes. "Carina, what am I going to do with you?" Asks my mother with a sigh. She puts on her coat. "I'll leave you two to sort it out," she says, opening the door. "N-no! Please, don't go!" I exclaim, my tears streaming down my face despite my honest efforts to hold them back. The door shuts in my face. The rest of the night is a blur. I don't remember exactly what happened. There was broken glass. Screaming and shouting, though I couldn't tell who was screaming and who was shouting. A door breaking off its hinges. The world going dark. When it lightened, a kind face. Whispered words. A light touch. The warmth and darkness of sleep. Then a blaring alarm. Flashing lights. The ceiling of a shuttle. Vulcan, beautifully illuminated by our sun, exploding violently. A scream. Tears flooding my eyes at the realization that my planet was gone. My parents, the Vulcan and the Human, potentially dead. Arms wrapped around me gently. Protectively. Reassuring words whispered into my ear. A hand softly stroking my hair. A Vulcan allowing me to sob myself to sleep like a newborn. For the first time in all my sixteen years of life, letting me feel cared for. Needed. Loved._


End file.
